Table 4 Two
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: It's 2 AM and office hours are over! Nathan hours just beginning. Nathan/Charles, slash, lemon.


**Table 4 Two**

**Author:** LuciferxDamien**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Pairing:** Nathan/Charles**  
Genre:** Romance/PWP**  
Summary:** It's 2 AM and office hours are over! Nathan hours just beginning~**  
Disclaimer:** Don't owns. I know, I'm sads too.**  
Author's Note:** D: Ams I stills on times? PEB, that's Pretty Elf Boy, demanded that I do frottage, so I did! ilu PEB! And OMG ILU to Ren for always being so fucking metal.  
This was for 2010's Valentines.**  
Warnings:** Frottage! :D And candy hearts!**  
Fandom:** Metalocalypse

6 6 6 6 6 6

Nathan sauntered into his manager's office, long after business hours. He immediately frowned as he eyed the still large stack of paperwork Charles had to do. It was February! Almost Valentine's Day! The least metal holiday next to Easter. Why the hell did he have so much work?

This was totally unfair. It was nearly 2 AM. Business hours were fuck over. It was Nathan time now.

The front-man stomped into the room, slamming a hand down on the desk and growling. It annoyed him that Charles wasn't startled in the least.

Charles looked up at his visitor then glanced at the clock. It **was** late. "Yes, Nathan? What can I do for you?" He asked with a sly grin. Nathan's usually perfect black nails were looking a little chipped and Charles made a note to remember to do them for him later.

"How 'bout you forget this paperwork for starters."

"Mmm…I don't know if I can do that. This is all very important, you know." The manager's grin widened as he sat back, elbows on the armrests with interlaced fingers.

Nathan stood up and folded his arms, scowling. "What's so important in these papers, then?"

The manager just closed his eyes for a moment, as if thinking, but the grin on his face told a different story. "Well Gooey Love candy company would like to do a Dethklok line of candy hearts."

The scowl grew. "Gooey Love…? That is so not metal. And neither are those nasty ass candy hearts."

Charles just smiled. "I figured you'd say that, but I still have to present the idea to the rest of the band in tomorrow's meeting. Well…today's meeting now."

Nathan huffed. "No, no way. Those things are gross and bright colored and pink and just…no."

"But you boys get to choose what they say, and they wouldn't be pink. Gooey Love proposed black and crimson if you decided to go through with it." Charles stood, evil look in his hazel eyes.

The front-man frowned as he considered this. "…Maybe…That does sound a little more brutal." Nathan walked around the desk and stood tall over his manager. "So does that mean work is done now?" He asked hopefully.

"My work is never done, Nathan." Charles replied with a sultry grin as he wrapped his arms around the singer's neck. "But I do suppose I can engage in…another sort of work."

Nathan smirked, immediately untucking his manager's shirt before he kissed him. Long fingers snaked through his hair, crushing their mouths closer together, Charles being more amorous than usual. Charles had such a tight grip on his hair he had a hard time breaking for air, even having to throw his manager down on the desk to break.

Charles just smiled up at Nathan, breathing heavily and taking his glasses off to put them somewhere a little safer. He wrapped his legs around the singer, forcing them close again as he sat up on this elbows, shrugging his jacket off before grabbing long silken strands.

"Damn you're frisky tonight!" Nathan said, beaming. He was all for it, pulling the red tie off and dropping it on the floor before ripping the starched shirt wide open, buttons flying.

Pain-waivers and buttons were all over the floor now and the door was still open, but he didn't care, none of it was of any consequence to him at the moment. All he cared about was those lips crushing against his. He yanked on the black strands until Nathan was close enough to kiss again. A low groan escaped his throat as the front-man's tongue plundered his mouth, stealing away any thought concerning lawsuits and bank accounts.

Charles was the one to break the kiss this time, panting with glistening, swollen lips as he laid back on the desk. Nathan admired his handiwork for a mere moment before pulling off his black T-shirt, tossing it into a lamp, causing it to crash to the floor. He smiled sheepishly, long hair falling over his shoulders in black waves.

Charles just rolled his eyes and pulled Nathan in for another kiss as he started tugging at the larger man's belt and fly, delighting in the sigh of relief Nathan gave as he freed his cock. Fingers larger than his started pulling at his own belt, yanking his pants down his thighs enough to free him.

"Damn you're hard…" The singer rasped in his ear, voice deep with its usual gravel.

Quicker than Nathan could ask, Charles had procured a bottle of lube, carelessly pouring a large amount onto his hand before he grabbed Nathan's rigid cock, giving it a few swift jerks. They were kissing again, Nathan thrusting against his hip all slippery, Charles taking the chance to stroke his own cock a few times.

Nathan moved from Charles' wanting mouth to his jaw, then neck leaving a few very, very noticeable hickeys before taking himself and Charles in hand, jerking them both off hard and fast. His lips made their way to a nipple, treating it none to gently, listening to his manager's groans and moans, hips bucking up into his hand.

Charles grabbed the edge of the desk above his head, trying to keep his voice down lest someone hear them as Nathan expertly rubbed their cocks together. He wrapped his legs around the larger man's body the best he could, his pants restricting and frustrating him, but it only added to the sensation. It had been awhile since they'd done this, he only hoped Nathan had more in store once they were out of the office and in a bed. He felt himself growing closer almost too fast, an expensive shoe falling off as Nathan's hips ground harder against his.

It wasn't exactly how he'd planned for it to go tonight, but Nathan couldn't say that his manager wasn't driving him absolutely crazy, all stretched out and sexy like, the noises he was making…Oh god, he was going to blow in no time flat, at least Charles didn't seem to be faring any better, either.

"Fuck, Charles…" Nathan's voice someplace between a whisper and a rasp.

With white-knuckles, Charles gripped his desk, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out, too loudly, as he felt his stomach clench, whole body tense. "Nathan! Harder!" The front-man obeyed pressing their cocks together tighter, hips grinding harder.

Charles came first, spurting his seed over his stomach and disheveled shirt, trying not to yell 'Nathan!' so loudly it woke all of Mordhaus up. Nathan held out for a few thrusts more then came with a deep growl shooting white-stickiness all over the CFO's abs and chest before collapsing on top of him.

"So…Have you thought about what you might like those candy hearts to read?" Charles asked, barely able to breathe normally.

Nathan lifted his head from his manager's shoulder. "Fuck ur manager."

6 6 6 6 6 6

**A/N:** I'm happy with this, very happy with it.


End file.
